Stupid Girls
by shadow angel 101
Summary: We aren't stupid, so why do we act it? AU Not your regular talent show story


Yes, yes, I know that I should do Magical Experiences, but I wrote half of it, and I intend to write the other half very soon!

I don't own anything but the song 'Show the World,' which I wrote.

//--------------------------//

Stupid Girls-Chapter 1

16-year old Sakura Haruno looked warily at the people across the hall from herself. A blonde girl named Ino was wearing nothing but REALLY short shorts, and a see-through tank top, hanging off the most bastard-ish guy in school (Sakura's words), Sasuke Uchiha. He looked as if he was about to kill her.

In Sakura's mind she saw a picture of chibi-her watching Sasuke beating up Ino, lounging on a seat, eating pop-corn and wearing a foam finger, and a soda hat. (**A/N- Lol)**

And as Sakura would like to say, her 'Ino-ettes' were wearing the exact same thing. Most were hanging off guys who would never really like them; they just could never pry the sluts off of them.

"S-Sakura-chan, y-y-you are going t-to g-glare a hole into th-their b-backs." Her best friend, Hinata stuttered.

Sakura, who didn't even realize she was glaring, laughed nervously and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Heh heh…"

"So, Hinata-chan, you going to enter the talent show?" Sakura asked. Hinata blushed, and nodded her head.

Stuttering, she asked, "Sakura-chan, I'd r-really appreciate i-if you e-enter too." Sakura frowned, looking at her attire.

She was wearing black ripped jeans, rolled up to her knees, with ankle socks and black and grey checkered vans. On top, she wore a too big My Chemical Romance t-shirt, going down to mid-thigh, and grey hoodie saying, 'Don't but me, or I'll but back.' Her sleeves were rolled up. Her pink hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail as always.

Hinata, however, was wearing a navy skirt which went all the way down to mid-calf. She also was wearing a quarter sleeved blouse, white of color. Hinata looked unsure.

Sakura grinned. "I'm simply not the talent show type." Ino, who had heard her laughed. "Yeah, good one. I mean a pink-haired whore like you entering the talent show? What a joke!" Her minions laughed with her.

Sakura clenched her teeth, trying not to jump the bitch. _'Think about how stupid anger management class was, and think that if you jump the bitch, you'd have to go there AGAIN! Oh the horror'_

Looking at Hinata, she said, smirking, "We are so going to kick ass."

//-----------------------------//

It ended up that you could do two performances for the show. Hinata and Sakura decided to one by themselves, the other together.

Both girls looked unsure, but for different reasons. Sakura was complaining about how slutty her outfit was looking, but Hinata was frightened that she might freeze up and embarrass herself.

Sakura, deciding to help her best friend, just told her, "Pretend you are all alone in your room, singing your very best." Hinata nodded.

Unfortunately, Ino and her minions were also doing to show, along with many other students.

"I guess the bitches are also going to try and win the talent show!" she screeched, laughing the shrill laugh of hers. It was well known that Ino always won the show because of her popularity.

Sakura, counting to ten, clenched through her teeth; "Oh, I had no idea you were entering the show also! But isn't it called a **talent** show? Hmm…I guess they let just about anyone enter these shows now days."

It took a while for Ino to realize that Sakura just dissed her. "Did she, like, just, like, diss, like, me?!"

Sakura, who had already left the scene, was laughing her ass off somewhere else, her complaints about her clothing all gone.

Suddenly the loud speaker sounded; _**'HINATA HYUUGA, YOU'RE NEXT!'**_ Hinata looked as if she were about to hyperventilate. Sakura gently pushed her onto the stage. "You can do this, Hinata-chan!" she encouraged.

Hinata stumbled onto the stage, looking out at more than half the school. Feeling faint, she looked over to the side of the stage, where Sakura was giving her thumbs up, and mouthing, _'Your bedroom, Hinata-chan!'_

Hinata looked down, trying to calm herself down. She was wearing a beige caprice, a white wife beater, and a brown corduroy jacket on top.

Taking a deep breathe, she began singing, forgetting to make a dedication.

"_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" _**(A/N- I'm listening to this right now)**

The crowd stared, gaping. Was this actually the same shy girl that they'd known? Sakura began clapping slowly, creating a giant applause. Whistles and whoops came from every side of the auditorium.

The judges, Tsunade, Jiraya, and somehow Orochimaru, were greatly impressed.

Hinata, who was blushing, pretty badly quickly bowed, and then practically ran back stage. She was instantly greeted with a hug from Sakura, and general congratulations from everyone but Ino, and her lackeys.

"You did AMAZING!!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata began blushing again. "Thanks, S-Sakura-chan." She whispered.

"Now, I actually have some competition," Sakura grinned, teasing her. Hinata went back to twiddling her thumbs. Sakura whispered to the shy girl, "Remember we have to do our duet later. Remember to get changed." Hinata quickly nodded.

A piano player, whose name isn't important just finished playing, and it was Ino's turn.

Ino and her minions sauntered onto the stage wearing only pink shorts that can only be categorized as underwear length and pink tanks that were fit for 9 year olds.

Ino gave the crowd a look that she thought was seductive, and squealed, "This is dedicated to my Sasuke-kun!" Everyone turned to where Sasuke was, glaring so hard, even Ino was taken back.

But she still smirked, and blew a kiss to him as she and her minions began 'singing.'_  
_

"_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real  
_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging_

_S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it_

_Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh"_

Most people felt themselves barf inside their mouths at the horrid singing, but still clapped. However, Sakura was the only one with the bravery, or didn't have a dumb reputation to worry about to actually laugh out loud.

Their singing was totally off key, and their voices sounded retarded.

As they came back, Ino smirked at Sakura. "Hah! Like, laugh, while you, like, still can, loser! You're, like, just, like, jealous!"

Sakura yawned. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Hinata silently giggled at Ino's reaction.

"Whatever, bitch!" she screeched, her nose up in the air.

A few other people who aren't important performed, when it was finally Sakura's turn.

At the moment, she was wearing a huge hoodie going all the way down to her calves. She smirked, as she pulled the hood up and walked to the stage as the called her to the stage.

Hinata quickly whispered, "Good luck, Sakura-chan!" Sakura nodded, not realizing that she didn't stutter.

She grinned at the crowd. "This is dedicated to all the females in our school you this song implies to." She said her voice slightly angry.

"_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls_  
_  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president _(Sakura smirked at that part, with her fist raised)_  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent _(At that, she fluidly took off her hoodie, revealing a black sports bra, and black tightly rolled up jeans.)_  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back _(Instead of flipping blonde hair, Sakura flipped her pink hair, which was now out of its usual binding)_  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition _(She had her hoodie back on)_  
That's what I wanna see  
(Come on)  
Disasters all around _(Hoodie off again)_  
World despaired  
Your only concern  
Will it fuck up my hair_

_Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Yeah, yeah)_

_(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

_Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)  
Porno Paparazzi girl (Porno Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)  
Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)  
Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)  
_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that,  
Stupid girl  
Stupid girl  
Stupid girl" _(Her hoodie back on)

Again, the crowd was mystified. Was this actually the punk tomboy that they'd known? The judges were as surprised as the crowd.

A while after, when even more people had gone, it was Sakura and Hinata's second performance.

Sakura and Hinata came onto the stage wearing punk clothing. On Sakura, with her usual attire looked normal, but Hinata, who was usually sporting formal clothing, looked totally different.

Hinata was wearing a black knit sweater tank top with a turtle neck, and black gloves. Beneath, she had on tight jeans rolled up to above her calf.

Sakura, however, decided to go Japanese rock. She had on a black and red mini-skirt and leather boots up to her thighs, where the mini-skirt stopped; barely any skin showed. On top, she wore a three-forth sleeved black top with a winter vest over. On her arms were many red and black bracelets. She looked both sexy yet un-slutty.

They both turned to look at each other, taking deep breathes.

Sakura looked out at the crowd and grinned.

_(Sakura-rapping)_

"_Let's show the world the we can do/It's women like us showing them proof/_

_We don't live at the mall/we don't carry the hundred bags/_

_We love our lives/we won't get scammed/_

_Women like us/Taking a stand/Let's show them all/don't mess with them/_

_Pink ain't our lives/we've got some brain/_

_Let's show the world/so they understand"_

_(Hinata-singing)_

"_We know what it's like to be looked down,_

_People judging us, without no fight._

_Show the world, we can be strong._

_Women we are, we won't back down."_

_(Sakura-rapping)_

"_Women is we/people we are/_

_Some can't think/live life with a frown/_

_Diets we go on/thoughts we share/_

_Hell/this ain't fucking fair!_

_Driving around town/12 inch heels/Gucci bags/_

_Acting high and mighty/Fuck, we're all fags/_

_Some ain't like that/some can think/_

_Women we are/we won't go without a fight/_

_(Hinata-singing)_

"_We ain't mindless, we ain't fuck toys,_

_We've got some judgment, not some fuckazoid!_

_Life sometimes, can be bit rough,_

_Show the world, we've had enough,_

_Kids to the babysitter, use the car,_

_Show the world, women aren't far."_

_(Both-singing)_

"_We can show the world, women aren't far,_

_We can show the world, women aren't far._

_Show the world, we can be strong,_

_Show the world, women got smarts._

_Show the world, we can be strong,_

_Show the world, women got heart,_

_We can show the world, women aren't far,_

_We can show the world, women aren't far._

_Show the world…_

_And show the world, women aren't far."_

The crowd, once again was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Sakura, stepping up said seriously, "This song is dedicated to mine and Hinata's organization, Stupid Girls; a feminism project."

Suddenly, a hand began clapping; Sakura and Hinata's heads snapped to it. To their great surprise, and when I say great, I mean so great that the two almost fainted; they saw it was Sasuke Uchiha.

Almost like a ripple effect, the crowd began to clap. It was much louder than any other performances. The auditorium was booming with applause. Sakura and Hinata grinned, while joining hands and bowed.

//--------------------//

Tenten's POV

I watched as the two girls walked off the stage. Then I looked at my own hair and clothing.

I can't believe what I've done to myself. I've forced myself not to eat, I kept my hair out of my usual buns, and I've changed so much, just to fit in. I bowed my head, not believing the drastic measures I've taken.

I even stopped playing sports; the one thing I knew that truly made me unique. With a determined look on my face, I followed to two girls into backstage.

//------------------//

I hope you liked that, now remember to review!


End file.
